Tales of the Rift
by Vladimier Norton
Summary: Two timelines, both alike in war. In one, nation fight with weapons once thought only possible in the realm of science fantasy. In the other, witches fight to stop an alien invader. These are the stories when the timelines touch. A Strike Witches Konflikt 47 crossover


War can be weird. From experimental weapons to battlefield stories, warfare is never black and white. Same could be said with rift technology. No one knew who are what where sending help through the rift. Few dared to ask questions about the subject. The wonders of the rift where a gift horse, and looking at the teeth was a bad idea. That being said, perhaps questions should have been asked. As the rift was examined and studied, certain things started to happen. Soldiers began to whisper of another world, one similar to their own but different. Legends spoke of entire units vanishing, only to return later with tales of this strange world. At the time, it was thought to be battle fatigue playing on the men's minds. What the men saw, however, was real.

These are the tales of these soldiers.

* * *

Captain Harris Samuels, known more by his nickname "Slammer", examined his unit.

"More raw recruits." Slammer thought as he lit his cigar. He did not like being posted with inexperienced squads, but he understood why. With the living terror weapons of the Third Reich prowling the front lines, Paragon troops like Samuels had to answer the call. Still, Slammer did not like being with recruits.

"Capt." A private asked as Samuel breathed in, "You think we will see some action?". Samuels looked at the young soldier. He couldn't have been more then 20. Samuel breathed out smoke, clearing his lungs.

"The army doesn't pay us to think soldier. We see action, we see action." Samuels answered, staring at the soldier. The private look disheartened by the answer, but accepted it. Samuels turned to look at the sergeant of this squad.

"Palomo, tell the driver to stop the truck. He walk the rest of the way!" Samuels ordered as he readied his Tesla rifle. The Sergeant acknowledged, and followed the order. The rest of the squad readied up, doing last minute checks on their weapons. Before the truck came to a stop, Samuels disembarked. He scanned the area, and waited. The truck stopped, and the rest of the men disembarked. Once empty, the truck drove off and back to its depot. Samuels looked at his men, and began to walk. His men followed.

"Palomo" Samuels said as he walked past the sergeant.

"Yes sir?" The sergeant asked Samuels.

"I will move up ahead. Get the men into formation and meet me at the rally point." Samuels stated. The sergeant nodded.

"Understood sir" Acknowledged Palomo. Samuels, having some faith in the squad. Watched as the Sergeant began to bark orders.

"They have a long way to go." Samuels thought before getting into a runners stance. Samuels then began to make leaps and bounds as he moved toward the objective. With his augmentations, movement like this was a literal walk in the park. However, Samuels soon felt uneasy. At that moment, there was a blue flash. Palomo and his squad shielded their eyes, and took positions.

"Shit man, did the Captain just explode?!" A private yelled as he hastily hid behind a tree. Palomo had no answer that question, but he still had a order to follow.

"MEN...FORM UP! WE STILL HAVE A VILLAGE TO TAKE!" Palomo ordered. The men, taking a second, complied with the order, and form up.

* * *

Elfi walked around the village. At least, what remained. Most of the citizens of this town had since fled years ago, and few structures still stood. Still, the village made a good outpost for her unit.

"Command keeps saying an attack will occur soon. I am starting to think they just say that to keep up alert" Elfi thought as she walked some Karlsland soldiers and Fuso paras play some cards. Elfi just shrugged. If the neuroi where trying to bore them out of the village, they where doing a good job. The weeks of doing nothing where starting to get to Elfi. As she walked, a Mechanic cam up to her.

"Mam?" The mechanic asked. Elfi sighed

"Lets get it over with. That engine won't turn over its self." Elfi commented as she followed the mechanic to the motor pool. As soon as they entered, Elfi began to prepare herself to mount her Tiger unit. Despite her small stature, she was one of Karlsland's ace Tank Witches. Not an easy feat, especially for hr young age.

"Mounting unit!" Elfi loudly stated as she climbed into the striker unit.

"Mounting up!" The mechanic responded as he readied himself. Elfi slid into the unit, and began to power it up. Her familiar ears, that of a white cat perked up. Elfi slowly revved the engine, bringing the Unit up. The mechanic began to make quick adjustments.

"Calibrations complete. Begin run movement cycle" The mechanic ordered.

"Starting movement cycle." Elfi responded as she began to walk out of the motor pool. The mechanic followed. Suddenly, Elfi felt a surge of energy. She maintained a level head.

"Terminating movement!" Elfi loudly said as she turned off her magic. The mechanic walked in front of Elfi.

"Everything OK?" The mechanic asked as he looked at the Witch. Elfi nodded

"Yes...Sorry. I felt a surge." Elfi responded as she took in some calming breathes. The Mechanic was surprised.

"Surges? In a Tiger striker? How odd" He said as he made some quick checks. Elfi shrugged.

"It can happen." She responded. Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Everyone shielded their eyes. Once the flash ended, Elfi looked at the Mechanic.

"I am powering up. Get the men ready, and prepare for a attack" Elfi ordered as she sent magic into the Tiger unit. The mechanic nodded, and quickly began to relay the order. Elfi had a bad feeling.

* * *

Samuels hit the ground, and quickly studied his surroundings.

"How did I get here?" Samuels pondered as he stood up. He pulled his Tesla rifle at a ready position.

"Teleportation must be a new Nazi weapon" Samuels mused as he examined the structures. He was looking for a name for something. Anything that help him identify his location would be of great help. As he looked around, he head movement. Samuels quickly leaped onto a building, and began to climb the structure. He soon climbed behind a window, and watched the street below. He heard the unmistakable noise of a tiger engine, but also the movement of metal feet.

"Two feet. Must be captured Grizzly" Thought Samuels as he prepared his fighting position.

* * *

Elfi walked, keeping her eyes open for something.

"See anything?" A soldier asked as he flanked Elfi. Elfi shrugged.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Elfi commented as she scanned the structures. The soldier also shrugged.

"Perhaps a false premonition" The man commented as he wiped his brow. Elfi looked at the soldier.

"My premonitions are never wrong soldier." Elfi reminded as she began to see something peculiar. The soldier just shrugged as he began to search a destroyed storefront. Elfi began to walk towards a building, her cannon at the ready. Suddenly, like a flash, Elfi saw a being fly through the air. At that moment, time seemed to slow down for Elfi. She watched as the being pulled two orbs from its body, and made a flick with its hands. Elfi heard a click.

"GRENADE!" Elfi screamed as she watched the two bombs fall. Elfi quickly placed up a shield, protecting her men from the blast. However, rather then fell the warm heat of an explosion, Elfi watched as white smoke began to cover the street.

"Smoke Grenades?" Elfi said as she examined his field of view. Suddenly, a premonition appeared in her head. She quickly turned around, and watched in horror as the being killed a soldier. Slowly, Elfi watched as the smoke began to obscure her view. She could, however, hear the fight. For what seemed like an eternity, she heard gunfire and screams. Elfi thought about firing a HE shot, but feared she would hit her men. Slowly, Elfi began to stop hearing the battle, and the smoke began to clear. To her horror, she saw that all of her men lie dead on the ground. The being that killed them stared at Elfi.

"One man? One man did all that?!" She thought. The man quickly leaped forward in a way that was not human. Elfi quickly placed up a shield, and watched as the man punched her shield. She felt raw energy flow into her shield, quickly breaking her defenses. Before the shield failed, the man leaped off her shield onto the ground. He then quickly leaped again. Elfi had no time to place up another shield, and watched as the man used a wield weapon to punch the striker itself. Like before, he quickly leaped off the target. Elfi watched as he striker began to shut down. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a reserve STG44, and disembarked from her unit. As she hit the ground, she heard the loud thud that indicated her striker unit had fallen apart. She made a quick glance at her once proud unit.

"The undefeated Tiger? Destroyed by a punch?!" Elfi's mind screamed as she turned her attention back to the man. She quickly raised his weapon.

"why...WHY!" Elfi demanded. The man just stared at Elfi, before the man replaced his cigar with a new one.

"You must be green." The man commented as he took in a breath before breathing out smoke.

"Our nations have been at war since 1940. You've had about 7 years getting used to this and yet your still green?" The man stated as he removed the cigar from his mouth.

"How about we make things easy." He said as he holstered his weapon.

"What are you talking about?!" Elfi demanded as she aimed her weapon at the man's chest The man noticed, but did not care.

"Our nations signed that agreement at Geneva. You surrender, and I guarantee you will be treated well as a Prisoner of war." The man simply stated. Elfi was perplexed.

"Prisoner of war?! OUR NATIONS ARE ALLIES!" Elfi screamed. The man looked surprised.

"Allies? Germany and America? That Pervitin stuff must be making you Krauts crazy." The man commented before examining Elfi.

"Though considering you age and dress..." The man stated as just noticed Elfi was wearing no pants.

"Freaky Nazi crap" the man said under his breath. Elfi stared at the man. She kept her weapon aimed, but was now confused by this man.

"You look like you have never seen a witch." Elfi stated as she slowly backed away. The man walked forward.

"Witches huh. Guess with werewolves, zombies, and vampires, the Nazis needed to weaponize their females". The man said before grabbing his weapon. Elfi watched as the weapon lit up.

"At any rate, I give you one last chance. Surrender, and you will be treated well." He stated as he stopped. Elfi racked the bolt of her weapon.

"As a Karlsland witch, I will never be a prisoner!" She screamed as she began to open fire. Elfi watched as the man leaped with speed, not being touched by the bullets. She then felt her weapon be pried out of her hand. Elfi fell to the ground. She was whimpering in fear. The man threw the weapon away, and stared down at Elfi. Elfi began to see her life flash before her eyes.

"This is it." She thought, ready to join her men. The man looked at Elfi, and holstered his weapon. Elfi watched as the man squatted down to her level, and looked at her. She could see scars on the man's face.

Suddenly, Elfi began to feel a premonition occur. A bright light happened, blinding her. As the light cleared, Elfi saw that the man had vanished. Quickly, Elfi began to look around, seeing the carnage this one man caused. Elfi was just paralyzed, unable to accept what just happened.

"Why?" She said to herself.

* * *

Samuels began to stand up. He looked around, seeing that he was in a different village.

"Whats going on?" Samuels asked himself as he heard footsteps. He quickly grabbed his Tesla Rifle, and turned around. It was Palomo.

"Captain...its me!" Palomo loudly said, raising his arms. Samuel took in a deep breathe, and lowered his weapon.

"Sorry. Had a rough day" Samuels said as he looked around. He recognized the location. It was the village he was ordered to take.

"How late am I?" Samuels asked as he looked around.

"Pretty late sir. Just cleaning up the last of the German resistance. Turns out nothing but some second line troops. We lucked out" Palomo said as he waited for a response. Samuels was shocked, but he did not show it.

"Was a young girl in a German uniform among the defenders?" Samuels asked. Palomo shook his head.

"No sir, why do you ask?" The sergeant asked. Samuels looked at Palomo.

"Nothing Sergeant, just wondering" Samuels answered.

* * *

Remember to post a review. And don't worry, I have not forgotten about GorkaMorka


End file.
